¿Y si tú vida no fuera tu vida?
by Carol FVargas
Summary: La hija de unos de los jefes Yakuzas más importantes de la ciudad está siendo amenazada, sin embargo, encuentran la solución perfecta para tenerla a salvo, encuentran a Akane Tendo, que para su mala suerte su parecido con Zen Kitano es impresionante. Cada una aceptará intercambiar vida con la otra para cuidar lo que más importante para ellas en el mundo.
1. El trato

_DISCLAIMER_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen... bla bla bla... sin fines de lucro... bla bla bla... disfrútenlo_.

Akane es una chica sencilla, acude a la universidad y apoya en el negocio familiar, una lavandería que tiene en el mostrador a su hermana mayor Kasumi y en la oficina de administración a su otra hermana Nabiki.

Pero el negocio no ha ido muy bien, cada vez son mas los clientes que prefieren ocupar una nueva cadena de autoservicio que se instaló a tan solo un par de cuadras de los Tendo.

Un día como cualquier otro, el jefe de la casa, Soun Tendo, recibió la "amable" visita del representante de la cadena Kitano, quién le hizo el ofrecimiento de adquirir el terreno donde se encontraban por un precio bastante por debajo del valor real. No se hizo esperar la negativa del patriarca, que firmemente le indicó la salida más próxima. Más para la mala suerte de Akane, este temible hombre se la encontró justo cuando llegaba, dejándolo maravillado con la casi exacta replica que era la jovencita con la hija de su jefe, dato que hizo su visita más fructífera de lo que esperó.

Apenas pasaron un par de días, la menor de las Tendo fue interceptada por un vehículo de color oscuro y con cristales tintados, fue rápidamente ingresada al interior para posteriormente arrancar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No debes temer, solo queremos hablar- le dijo aquel hombre que había visto salir de su lavandería hacía poco- tenemos un trato que ofrecerte-

El sujeto que parecía un abogado, le habló sobre un acuerdo en el que ella tomaría en la casa Kitano el lugar de Zen, la única hija del cabeza de familia, con todo a su disposición como si de la propia primogénita se tratara, a cambio, se comprometían como empresa a cambiar de lugar de operación para que así el negocio Tendo pudiera recuperar la solvencia que tenía hasta antes de la llegada del autoservicio.

-¿Y si me niego?- sus ojos no reflejaban temor alguno.

-Mira, niña, es un buen trato el que te ofrecemos. Pretendemos ser amables, ya que si quisiéramos hacerlo por las malas, una de tus hermosas hermanas ya estaría haciéndonos compañía en la cajuela del carro- repuso tranquilo su interlocutor- aunque, claro, si te niegas, no descartaríamos esa posibilidad-

Akane cayó en consciencia de que no se trataba de un simple negocio en cadena, estaba tratando con algo más serio, más sucio, más aterrador.

-Quiero que me garanticen la seguridad de mi familia, además que se irán del barrio antes de que yo regrese a casa- habló firme.

-Hecho. Para hacer las cosas más sencillas, Zen tomara tu lugar, tendrá una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella aunque a distancia para que nadie sospeche nada. Ahora, vamos- golpeó la puerta del automóvil un par de veces y este se encaminó en sentido contrario a la lavandería Tendo.

-¿Qué? ¿No regresaré a casa?-

-No, cuanto antes mejor- respondió el hombre con más seriedad- nos reuniremos en un departamento secreto, se dirán lo más importante y se hará el intercambio. Toma este cuaderno, haz anotaciones de tu rutina y relaciones más próximas para que ayudes a la señorita a adaptarse a "tu vida"-

La chica tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, en realidad fue muy sencillo, tenía pocos amigos y el mismo día planificado siempre, solo cambiaban las clases que tomaba pero eso no era problema si su familia estaba bien.

Llegaron a una zona habitacional, bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron al departamento 106, entraron con la llave que llevaba el abogado y ahí fue donde se vieron. Era como mirarse en un espejo con efecto de tercera dimensión, el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, todo igual, si no fuera porque sabía que era de la familia Kitano hubiera culpado a su padre de haber tenido amoríos con alguien más aparte de su difunta madre.

Akane le explicó a Zen a toda velocidad los detalles que no había escrito y le entregó el cuaderno que llevaba. A su vez, la chica Kitano le dijo lo que le dio tiempo ya que el "abogado" les urgía a terminar lo antes posible. Intercambiando ropa con toda celeridad estuvieron listas en tan solo un par de minutos más.

-Vámonos- dijo él al fin y prácticamente arrastró a Zen a la salida.

-Oye, yo…- interrumpió la frase la chica al sentir la mirada escrutadora de su acompañante encima- estarás en buenas manos-

Akane se quedó desconcertada sobre qué era lo que había querido decir Zen.

Esperó junto a un tipo mal encarado, de pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza y algo entrado en años que usaba anteojos durante unos quince minutos más, al cabo de ese tiempo se abrió la puerta y entraron un par de jóvenes que parecían de su edad. El primero que llegó vestía un precioso traje negro de diseñador, tenía el cabello corto y unos impresionantes ojos miel que parecían destellar en la oscuridad; el segundo usaba una camisa china roja sin mangas, su cabello estaba trenzado y sus ojos eran del color del mar. Ambos llevaban en sus oídos los característicos aditamentos de los guardaespaldas, lo que llevo a la chica a concluir que eran los guardias personales que Zen tenía asignados y de los que le había hablado aprisa.

-Oye, viejo, ya puedes irte- dijo soberbio el varón de cabello largo.

El aludido mascullo entre dientes como si de un panda se tratara, se levantó para salir del lugar no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a la señorita y escupir un "malagradecido" al pasar junto al de ojos azules.

-¿Estás lista, Zen?- habló el de corto cabello.

Akane le miró sin saber qué contestar, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Si, Ryoga ¿Podrías alcanzarme mi chamarra, por favor?- expresó diciendo el primer nombre que recordó para así averiguar quién era quien.

Los ojos color miel del de traje destellaron emocionados, con presteza tomó la prenda solicitada y la colocó sobre los femeninos hombros.

-Gracias- expresó la chica amablemente encaminándose a la salida.

Los ojos cerúleos le analizaban a detalle, definitivamente había algo raro con esa chica.

En el estacionamiento ya los esperaba el chófer en su automóvil, Akane se adelantó para abrir ella misma la puerta y subir al vehículo cerrando tras de sí, lo que desconcertó a los varones que la acompañaban, más se abstuvieron de mencionarlo y prefirieron apresurarse a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Ranma abordo en el lugar del copiloto mientras Ryoga se instaló en la parte trasera acompañando a la joven, el resto del camino a la residencia Kitano fue en silencio.

En cuanto llegaron fue recibida con todos los honores que una chica de la clase social de Zen recibía rutinariamente, fue escoltada por sus guaruras hasta la oficina de su "padre" a donde ingresó también acompañada.

-Ranma, Ryoga, déjenos solos- expresó un hombre de cabello negro, atractivo, alto y bien vestido- necesito tratar algunos asuntos con mi hija-

En cuanto salieron se sentó frente a ella y la miró profundamente.

-Taro tenía razón, el parecido es extraordinario, viéndote nadie podría notar la diferencia. Un gusto, soy Kikujiro Kitano, tu padre-

-Yo soy A…-

-Lo sé, no lo digas, entre menos lo mencionemos mejor- le interrumpió abrupto- ahora, supongo tienes muchas preguntas, pero lamentablemente para ti, no tengo tiempo de resolverlas, así que vayamos al grano. Tú eres mi hija Zen, te dedicas a despilfarrar mi dinero y ser una malcriada, más te amo y no quiero que nada te pase, por eso tienes a Ryoga y a Ranma cuidándote 24 horas al día, excepto hoy que específicamente los mandé a cubrir una situación para poder hacer el intercambio. Ellos tampoco saben de esta situación, así que será mejor que así sigamos. Estoy enterado del trato que hiciste con Taro, no te preocupes, se respetará en cuanto resolvamos este asuntillo, no sé cuánto nos tome pero llegaremos al fondo ¿De acuerdo? ¿Dudas?-

-Yo, pues, ¿Hay algo a lo que me dediqué? No sé, ¿Tengo un empleo, estudio, bailo? ¿Algo?-

Una sonora carcajada llenó la habitación.

-Si que eres ingenua, chiquilla- respondió el hombre- Zen es rica, toda su vida ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado, no necesita hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse por ella misma. Te aconsejo hagas lo mismo, piensa que son unas vacaciones todo pagadas ¿Estamos?. Ahora, cualquier cosa que necesites diles a los chicos, ellos verán como resolverlo. Bueno, fue un gusto tener nuestra plática semanal, ahora sí me disculpas tengo asuntos que resolver-

Él se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió al escritorio de la habitación, presionó el interfon, dijo un par de palabras y de inmediato ingresaron personas a toda prisa llevando cada uno un asunto distinto. Akane sintió que estorbaba en ese lugar, así que se levantó en silencio y salió, afuera estaban Ranma y Ryoga esperándola recargados en la pared, quienes se incorporaron en cuanto la vieron.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Ranma en tono neutral- ¿El Jambalaya, la Avispa Negra, el Territorio?-

-Yo, creo que iré a mi habitación, estoy algo cansada- respondió la chica pensativa- ha sido un día largo-

Los muchachos intercambiaron interrogantes miradas pero se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier comentario.

-Como gustes- dijo el de cabello trenzado dirigiéndose a la planta superior de la casa con rumbo a la habitación de la chica.

Akane recordó que le habían indicado que siempre al retirarse a descansar, uno de los chicos entraba primero al cuarto y se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en orden, agradeció mentalmente el ahorrarse el esfuerzo de tener que recordar cual le habían dicho que era su cuarto.

Siguió a Ranma hasta una puerta en la que ingresó, ella espero paciente afuera hasta que la revisión terminara.

-Todo bien, puedes pasar- dijo él saliendo del cuarto.

-Gracias, Ranma- repuso la chica sonriendo amablemente.

El aludido frunció el ceño y se retiró a la habitación contigua, algo no cuadraba.

En el otro cuarto estaba Ryoga ya instalado en una de las dos camas que estaban, se había quitado el traje y ahora usaba un cómodo pantalón deportivo y una camiseta.

-¿No notas a Zen algo, no sé, rara?- le preguntó Ranma pensativo.

-Puede ser, pero no es para menos, ha pasado por algo traumático, supongo que es normal- contestó Ryoga restándole importancia al asunto y acomodándose en el colchón- te toca la primera guardia-

Ranma se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la habitación, aunque no le correspondiera cuidar en el primer turno, sus pensamientos no lo hubieran dejado dormir de todas maneras.

A la mañana siguiente, como era su costumbre desde la secundaria, Akane se levantó temprano y se preparó para salir a trotar, al abrir la puerta de su habitación chocó con toda su cara contra un duro pecho masculino.

-¿A dónde vas, Zen?- cuestionó Ranma enfatizando en el nombre de la chica.

-Voy a ejercitarme- repuso ella sobándose aún la nariz.

-Que raro, tú no haces ejercicio- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Decidí empezar una vida más sana ¿ya? Es tiempo de que comience a cuidarme, no seré joven por siempre- contestó la joven a la defensiva.

-Muy bien, vamos- pronunció aparentando mayor tranquilidad el chico.

-Pero, no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola, no iré lejos- comenzó a poner excusas la muchacha.

-Es mi trabajo estar todo el tiempo contigo, te cuidaré- objetó el varón sin dar cabida a réplicas, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y la siguió.

Antes de salir de su hogar, la chica comenzó a calentar y estirar sus músculos, una vez que consideró que era suficiente cruzó la puerta y se dispuso a empezar el trote. Todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos de cerca por su guardaespaldas que con ojo clínico la analizaba.

A Ranma no le costó ningún trabajo seguirle el ritmo, era un joven atlético versado en artes marciales, por lo que estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento duro, sin embargo le sorprendió la resistencia que tenía la chica para correr, llevaban aproximadamente tres kilómetros de recorrido y ella aun no daba vistos de terminar. Mil metros mas adelante por fin se detuvo, jadeando y sudando.

-¿Trajiste agua?- ante la negativa del varón completó- yo tampoco, olvidé pasar a la cocina. Vamos por una ¿Quieres?-

En acto reflejo le sonrió al chico, gesto que auténticamente lo descolocó, nunca antes le había visto sonreír tanto, es más, jamás había sonreído de esa manera. Su corazón brincó inquieto dentro de su pecho ¿por qué le alteraba tanto esa mujer? Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Ryoga quejarse por su amor no confesado hacia ella ,no se le hacía poco atractiva pero no había pensado en ella más que como un trabajo más, la consideraba antipática y mimada, pero desde "eso" ella había cambiado, a partir de que la recogieron del departamento era una mujer diferente. El departamento, esa era la clave.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que la seguía como en acto reflejo hacia una tienda de conveniencia, entraron y se dirigieron al estante con bebidas, la chica tomó dos botellas de agua para luego encaminarse al mostrador, una vez ahí sacó un billete de su bolsa y pagó.

-Toma- dijo acercándole una de las botellas- si no te hidratas bien te darán calambres-

Ranma no podía creer lo que presenciaba, en todo el tiempo que había trabajado con la familia Kitano, que no era poco, jamás Zen se había dignado siquiera a dirigirse a él si no era para ordenarle algo, pero justo ahora le estaba regalando una botella de agua, es más, ella la había comprado específicamente para él.

-Gracias- tartamudeó inseguro- No, no te hubieras molestado-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, te saqué temprano de la casa para acompañarme a hacer ejercicio, mínimo puedo invitarte esto ¿no?- esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa estúpida sonrisa que lo volvía a él cada vez más estúpido.

Se dio una bofetada mental para poder borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, ella era Zen, la única hija de uno de los yakuzas más temidos de la ciudad, una mujer prohibida.

Regresaron a casa en silencio, una vez dentro subieron en dirección de la habitación de la chica e hicieron la rutina de siempre, ingresó primero Ranma para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-También revisa el baño que me daré una ducha- dijo desde la puerta la joven.

-Seguro, puedes pasar- le dijo a la chica ya en la puerta cediéndole el paso.

-Gracias, Ranma-

Definitivamente ella no era la misma Zen de siempre, la descendiente de los Kitano nunca agradecía nada.

Después de quedarse cavilando en el pasillo, apenas se disponía a encaminarse a su propia habitación a asearse cuando la escuchó gritar desde el interior. A toda velocidad entró al baño sin importarle nada más que la seguridad de la joven, abrió la puerta de par en par y ahí la vio, la chica estaba tirada en el piso de la regadera completamente desnuda, la mueca de dolor que adornaba su rostro se transformó en una de vergüenza en cuanto vio al chico parado en la puerta del baño observándola sin tapujos.

-¿Estás bien?- pronunció con nerviosa voz sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-¡Deja de verme!- ordenó.

Ranma se giró de inmediato, más no abandonaría el lugar hasta no saber el estado de la muchacha.

-Que si estás bien- dijo nuevamente intentando sonar seguro.

Al dejar de saberse observada, Akane se percató de lo mucho que se le dificultaba ponerse en pie por sí sola.

-Yo, me caí- dijo avergonzada- el piso está demasiado resbaloso y no puedo pararme-

-Déjame ayudarte-

-¡No!- su voz salió casi en un grito.

Ranma bufó con fastidio.

-De acuerdo, te daré una toalla para que te cubras, cerraré los ojos y me voltearé para ayudarte a parar ¿si?-

Después de un momento de duda, Akane aceptó.

El chico tomó una de las toallas del estante, caminó de reversa hasta la regadera que ya se había encargado de cerrar y se la entregó a la joven, ella se enredó lo mejor que pudo en la tela.

-Ya-

Cerrando los ojos, Ranma se giró e inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse, Akane se aferró a los fuertes brazos del joven casi logrando incorporarse de un solo movimiento, más fue tal su mala suerte que en el último momento volvió a resbalar, yéndose totalmente encima del chico, quien no se desestabilizó ya que estaba bien posicionado pero que sí sintió perfectamente todos los atributos frontales de la joven pegados a su cuerpo. Recurriendo a todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, afianzó el agarre sobre la mujer y la cargó fuera de la regadera hasta dejarla bien plantada sobre el tapete seco.

-¿Estarás bien aquí?- cuestionó con los parpados cerrados aún.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Ranma, y disculpa por todas las molestias- contestó apenada la chica- ya puedes irte, voy a vestirme-

-De acuerdo- contestó, se encaminó a la puerta aún sin ver, lo que provocó que se estampara estrepitosamente contra la pared en lugar de salir.

-Ranma, ¿estas bien?- dijo alarmada la chica.

-Sí, no es nada, con permiso- pronunció avergonzado por su torpeza y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Una vez fuera dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, una cosa era ver accidentalmente los pechos de Zen cada que usaba escote y una muy diferente sentirlos espléndidamente encima de él, además, el cuerpo que había hecho contacto con él también era distinto, estaba firme y trabajado, con el vigor y fuerza de alguien que lleva un entrenamiento riguroso. Definitivamente ella no era la misma chica de siempre.

El desayuno pasó como era normal en la casa Kitano, más no para Akane ya que estaba acostumbrada a convivir con su familia en cada comida, en esta desconocida situación ella estaba sentada sola en un enorme comedor vacío, a cada uno de sus costados estaba uno de sus guardaespaldas de pie cuidándola. Cómo nadie le había dicho que debía comportarse de cierta manera, se tomó la libertad de iniciar la plática con los chicos.

-¿Ustedes ya comieron?- preguntó de repente.

-No- contestó primero Ryoga, dudoso- comeremos cuando subas a arreglarte para salir, como siempre-

-Pero ya es muy tarde- se sorprendió la chica- les hará daño. ¿Por qué no pedimos que les traigan aquí el desayuno y se sientan conmigo?-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí extrañados, más no pensaban llevarle la contra a la hija de su jefe.

-Como ordenes- afirmó Ryoga para posteriormente dar las instrucciones pertinentes al personal de la cocina.

Akane se sintió un poco reconfortada de tenerlos como compañía, a pesar de la tensa situación era mejor que estar sola.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos hoy?- les preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

Los jóvenes nuevamente intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

-Lo que tú quieras- respondió Ryoga amable.

En un primer momento se sintió desolada, pero luego de pensarlo mejor supuso que podía tomar este tiempo como unas vacaciones todo pagadas.

-¿Lo que sea?- interrogó aún incrédula.

-Si, siempre es a tu gusto- respondió ahora Ranma.

-¡Bien! Prepárense, chicos, saldremos a divertirnos- tintineó su risa como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Terminaron el desayuno, todos se dirigieron a la parte de arriba para implementar el código de seguridad acostumbrado y que Akane pudiera cambiarse para salir. Busco y rebusco en el clóset de su cuarto algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda, pero toda la ropa era demasiado extravagante para su gusto; al fin, al fondo y casi olvidados, halló unos jeans algo gastados, se los midió y le sentaron perfectamente, luego eligió la blusa con el color menos chillante que encontró, se calzó un par de tenis casi nuevos y se dispuso a salir.

En la puerta de su habitación ya la esperaban sus fieles cuidadores, Ryoga con su impecable traje y Ranma con su atuendo chino. La miraron de arriba abajo en cuanto apareció, en su vida habían visto a la heredera Kitano tan sencilla.

-El auto ya está esperándonos afuera- dijo Ranma desviando la mirada para no tener que ver a la cara a la chica pues un alud de pensamientos impuros rondaban por su cabeza solo de recordar la sensación de la mañana.

-¡Que bien!- se emocionó la joven.

-¿A dónde vamos, Zen?- preguntó Ryoga ya en el auto dispuesto a indicarle al conductor la vía.

-Iremos al parque de diversiones-

Extrañado el joven de ojos miel giró la cabeza para poder verla mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la idea?- habló Akane haciendo inconscientemente un adorable mohín.

-No, no, no es eso, solo que, no importa, vamos- rio nervioso el chico que jamás hubiera imaginado el destino.

-Pero, Ryoga, ¿No te sentirás incómodo yendo en traje? Digo, te sienta muy bien pero hará mucho calor, tal vez sería bueno que te cambiarás por algo menos formal- observó Akane.

-Yo, pues, sí, tienes razón, no tardo- contestó con nerviosismo el aludido y entró corriendo a cambiarse.

No esperaron mucho hasta que el joven regresó, entonces emprendieron el viaje rumbo al parque temático.

Ese día subieron a cuánta atracción estuvo a su alcance, comieron golosinas a reventar, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que se trataba tan solo de tres amigo de paseo. Al final de la tarde estaban tan exhaustos que en cuanto subieron al carro Akane se quedó dormida mientras los hombres luchaban encarecidamente por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue en un semáforo en alto que sucedió, estaban esperando en medio del tránsito a avanzar cuando un auto en contrasentido se les emparejó por la derecha del vehículo, Ranma fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-¡Abajo! ¡Armas!- gritó a todo pulmón.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

-0-

_Bueno, una vez más aquí estoy haciendo un fanfic más gracias a las dinámicas del grupo de Facebook Ranma Latinoamérica.__Espero les haya gustado, no tardaré en actualizar ya que el capítulo está casi listo, solo que hace falta el toque cítrico, ustedes entienden.__Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.__Gracias especiales al staff del grupo por animarme de la mejor manera a publicarlo._


	2. Tu familia o tú

En ese instante se inició una descarga de balas sobre el vehículo en el que viajaban, el chico de trenza atrajo a la mujer hacia él y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras la ráfaga de metralleta continuaba, afortunadamente el blindaje del carro bastó para detener cualquier daño a los pasajeros.

-Síguelos- ordenó Ryoga al chófer mientras cortaba cartucho.

-No, traemos a Zen, vayamos a casa a informar- habló tajante Ranma apenas despegándose de la joven.

El chico Hibiki asintió molesto, sabía que el otro hombre tenía razón pero eso no le bastaba para frenar su coraje.

Durante todo el camino Akane tembló como una hoja de papel al viento, su tez estaba pálida y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. En cuanto llegaron intentó bajar por su propio pie pero las piernas no le respondían, por lo que Ranma la cargó hasta la entrada de su dormitorio. Fue Ryoga el encargado de hacer la revisión al cuarto de Zen, en cuanto dio la indicación, el chico de azules ojos ingresó con la mujer todavía en brazos y la acomodó en su cama.

-¿Estás bien?- le cuestionó en tono protector.

En ese momento Akane posó por primera vez sus ojos avellanas en él, estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer; transparentes gotas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, seguía temblando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida, indefensa, que el duro corazón de Ranma Saotome se ablandó, la atrajo hacia sí y la acunó entre sus brazos, le acarició suavemente su corta melena para calmarla mientras repetía "Ya pasó, todo está bien". Ese fue el momento en que tuvo la certeza de que la que estaba abrazando no era Zen Kitano.

-0-

La joven lloró hasta quedarse dormida, no fue hasta pasada la medianoche que se despertó abruptamente, incorporándose en la cama bañada en sudor.

-Solo fue un sueño, estás segura- oyó la voz en la penumbra.

Reconoció aquel timbre de inmediato, aún así decidió prender la lámpara de su mesa de noche. Cuando la luz bañó el cuarto, pudo ver a Ranma sentado en el sillón individual, parecía que había estado ahí lo que iba de la noche.

-¿Todo fue un sueño?-

-Me temo que no, realmente recibiste un ataque está tarde. Uno más-

Las últimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso explicaba la premura por intercambiar residencia con la Zen original.

-Pareces sorprendida, "Zen"- Ranma dijo el nombre remarcándolo intencionalmente.

Ella le observó confusa.

-Porque ese es tu nombre, ¿O no, "Zen"?- volvió a enfatizar la última palabra.

-Sí, así me llamo- contestó firme.

Una enigmática sonrisa asomó en el varonil rostro.

-Vuelve a dormir, aquí estaré- habló arrastrando las palabras.

Akane volvió a acostarse, debía ser firme en su versión si quería que su familia estuviera a salvo y que el negocio volviera a crecer.

Al día siguiente Akane fue a buscar a su "padre" al despacho que ocupaba en la casa. Este le recibió en la misma sala donde habían hablado por primera vez.

-Me dijeron que sufriste un atentado ayer- dijo sin la más mínima preocupación en la voz.

-¡Es usted un deshonesto!- le gritó Akane- me puso deliberadamente en peligro, me tendió una trampa-

-No, querida, te propuse un negocio y tú aceptaste-

-¡Pero jamás me dijeron que correría peligro!-

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué solamente estarías aquí en mi casa, disfrutando de las delicias de la vida por tu linda cara? No, corazón, estás aquí para que mi hija este a salvo, tú no me interesas si no ella. Es más, si llegaras a morir sería mejor para mí, podría enviar de incógnito a mi amada Zen a vivir a un país extranjero sin peligro alguno-

-¿Y por que no la envió entonces?-

-Porque nos están siguiendo, quieren dañar mis negocios y asustarme. Tú apareciste en el momento perfecto-

-Me iré a mi casa-

-Si haces eso puede que para cuando llegues no haya nadie, ya sabes, tus queridas hermanas podrían estar acompañando a algunos de mis hombres en una divertida fiesta solo para varones. Ni qué decir de tu padre, estaría tan triste por el fatal destino de sus hijas que morir sería lo mejor que le pasaría-

-¡Es usted un monstruo!-

-¡Y tú eres demasiado ingenua!- elevó la voz golpeando al mismo tiempo la mesa de centro con las palmas- hasta que resuelva mis asuntos y averigüe quién me está amenazando, te quedarás aquí, tomarás el lugar de Zen y harás lo que te diga, o tu familia la pagará caro. Créeme, niña, hay destinos peores que la muerte-

-Señor, debemos irnos- irrumpió en el lugar el hombre que le había propuesto el trato inicialmente a Akane.

-Muy bien. Taro, haz que refuercen la vigilancia sobre esta chiquilla, asegúrate de que entienda con quién se metió y que no olvidé que nadie debe saber nada sobre su identidad-

-Si, señor-

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando a Akane sumida en sus pensamientos y sin ánimo siquiera para moverse.

Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, unas menos coherentes que las otras, lo único que tenía claro es que debía ser firme, el destino de su familia estaba en sus manos y no permitiría que nada ni nadie los dañara.

Salió de la habitación a paso decidido, afuera estaban fieles sus guardaespaldas esperándola.

-Saldremos- les dijo secamente.

Ellos asintieron para luego seguirla hasta su habitación, hicieron la rutina de siempre, no demoró más de 20 minutos en estar lista, cuando abrió la puerta apareció despampanante.

La chica se vistió con un corto vestido que hacía resaltar sus perfectas formas, el escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero sí cubría lo suficiente como para querer ver más, sus pies estaban calzados con unos tacones no muy altos que le sentaban de maravilla, llevaba un maquillaje bastante llamativo y su cabello estaba arreglado de tal manera que pareciera lo traía mojado. En conjunto, se veía como una _femme fatalle_.

Aunque los chicos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Zen ataviada con ropa bastante reveladora, en esta ocasión había algo diferente, algo que la hacía ver más atractiva de lo que físicamente ya era.

-Acabas de sufrir un atentado, ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó dubitativo Ryoga.

-No les daré el gusto, si lo que quieren es infundir miedo, no lo lograrán- dijo con una mirada feroz- Andando-

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó el chico de trenza subiendo al automóvil en el lugar del copiloto.

-Cualquier lugar que esté lleno de gente, música, y sobre todo, donde seamos muy visibles- respondió la joven con gesto decidido.

El joven supo de inmediato el lugar ideal.

-Al Índigo- ordenó al chófer.

-0-

Solo de verla llegar, los guardias de seguridad quitaron la cadena y la dejaron pasar junto a su escolta. Ya dentro la música sonaba fuerte, las luces iluminaban espléndidamente la pista, Akane entró partiendo plaza llamando la atención de todos, no quedó ni una sola persona sin voltear a mirarla.

Al instante fue instalada en uno de los lugares VIP, se sentó en el centro de los asientos y a cada uno de sus costados uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?- le preguntó al oído Ranma debido a lo alto de la música.

-Lo de siempre- contestó ella de igual manera, provocando que a él le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Tres botellas de agua y un ruso blanco- ordenó el joven siendo servido prestamente.

Al llegar puso frente a la chica la bebida con alcohol y el agua. Akane se apresuró a tomar de lo que le habían servido en el vaso, hizo un leve gesto de inesperado desagrado y lo dejó a un lado, después bebió agua.

-¿No te gustó el ruso blanco? ¿Quieres que lo cambien?-

-No, está bien, es solo que hoy lo sentí en especial cargado- se excusó.

-Tal vez sea porque generalmente no te gusta el vodka- dijo insidioso el joven de camisa china- tú prefieres el tequila.

Después de un momento de duda, ella repuso ofendida.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo pediste?-

-Estaba comprobando algo- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- además, tampoco te gusta el tequila-

-Yo confíe en que pedirías lo que me gusta, por eso sin dudarlo le tomé. Pero estoy bien con el agua, gracias- habló ofendida la chica y se giró para empezar a platicar amenamente con Ryoga.

El joven de ojos miel sonreía nervioso y más de la cuenta, estaba extasiado con ser el foco de atención de su joven jefa, sin embargo Ranma tenía una desagradable y desconocida sensación instalándosele en la boca del estómago. Cómo si lava comenzará a bullir en su interior, comenzó a jugar impaciente con sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más profundamente.

Con osadía, un apuesto y confiado joven se acercó a Akane invitándola a bailar, ella amablemente le rechazo y continuó hablando con Ryoga; el presuntuoso chico jamás había recibido una negativa en su vida, por lo que insistió.

-Ella dijo que no- se incorporó Ranma de su lugar dispuesto a hacerle frente de una manera amenazante.

-Cambié de opinión- interrumpió Akane la inminente confrontación.

Se abrió paso entre el chico y Ranma, empujando a su guardián a la vez que le miraba de manera acusadora.

Ya en la pista, una pegajosa y ciertamente monótona melodía sonaba, la chica se movía con desinterés mientras el joven hacia gala de sus mejores pasos, en cierto momento se atrevió a colocarse justo detrás de ella y poner su pelvis demasiado cerca de la femenina retaguardia para empezar a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Akane se sorprendió sobremanera, mas no era su intención armar un escándalo, así que optó por ponerse frente a él y bailar más "animadamente". A cada movimiento que ella hacía, el chico irremediablemente era golpeado en alguna parte de su cuerpo de manera "accidental" con bastante fuerza. Desde su lugar, los guardaespaldas observaban de cerca la escena, atentos a cualquier amenaza. Al final, el apuesto bailarín se excusó para dejar a Akane de vuelta en su sitio, retirándose cojeando y sobándose el costado.

-Si sabes que no te sale bailar no tenías por qué torturarlo- dijo Ranma fingiendo desinterés.

Ese comentario molestó tanto a la joven que tomó con furia el vaso y bebió su contenido de un solo trago.

Sin darse cuenta ya la madrugada los había sorprendido en el bar, apenas quedaban ellos y un grupo de varones en otra mesa, una hermosa y lenta melodía se oyó de fondo. Un poco mareada por el alcohol, Akane se levantó, se colocó apenas retirada de su sitio y comenzó a bailar de una manera demasiado sensual.

Cada movimiento estaba cargado de seducción, parecía que su propio vestido estaba coludido con su cuerpo para hacerla ver más ardiente, el sudor que resbalaba entre sus pechos le acariciaba deliciosamente la piel llegando a cierto lugar que era envidia de cualquiera de los presentes, incluidos sus propios guardianes.

De la única mesa ocupada comenzaron a escucharse cuchicheos y silbidos, a ella no le importó pero a su escolta de ropa china le molestó demasiado. Ranma se levantó dispuesto a darles una buena lección de caballerosidad, Akane adivinando sus intenciones e intentando salvaguardar la paz por segunda ocasión en la noche, le tomó de la mano para jalarlo hacia ella.

Tomó con su delicada mano el varonil mentón de su subordinado para que posara sus ojos solamente sobre su cara, con la otra recorrió desde el cuello hasta los dedos de él para finalmente colocárselos sobre su propia cintura, regresó sobre el camino hasta el pecho y se instaló ahí para acariciarlo sutilmente.

Ranma estaba embebido en aquella felina mirada, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba al de Akane, a sus movimientos y ritmo. Deslizó inconscientemente la mano de dónde la chica la había dejado en dirección de la delicada espalda, acariciaba con sutileza la delgada cintura únicamente. Ella continuaba bailando de una manera hechizante, solo interrumpía el contacto visual con aquel varonil joven para observar la bien formada boca, sin proponérselo ocasionalmente mordía su propio labio inferior para frenarse en el impulso de saborearla.

La música se detuvo y las luces comenzaron a encenderse en toda su intensidad, sin embargo, no fue si no hasta que Ryoga se puso a su lado y en un tono molesto se los hizo notar que dejaron de bailar. Viéndose expulsados de su burbuja, se separaron abruptamente.

-Vámonos- ordenó ella encaminándose a la salida.

Ryoga la siguió al instante, dándole un fuerte golpe con el hombro a su compañero y dejándolo atrás. Al pasar Ranma junto a la mesa aún ocupada alcanzó a escuchar el malintencionado comentario.

-Por lo menos no soy tan poco hombre como para esconderme detrás de las faldas de alguien-

El chico se frenó en seco pero sin girarse. A punto estaba de voltear cuando escuchó a la mujer llamarle, por lo que se dispuso a hacer oídos sordos y proseguir su camino.

-De todos modos, ni que la tipa esa lo valiera, apenas y para una cogida de cinco minutos- las carcajadas llenaron el lugar.

El ocurrente no lo vio llegar, solo sintió un puño estrellarse contra su nariz con la furia de un rinoceronte embravecido que lo hizo volar un par de metros. Ranma recorrió con amenazante mirada a modo de advertencia a sus "amigos", ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar. De inmediato retomó su camino ajustándose la camisa, llegó al carro y subió.

-¿Por qué tardaste?- preguntó con somnolienta voz la mujer.

-Perdón- fue lo único que le contestó antes de que el vehículo arrancara.

Ningún detalle había pasado desapercibido para Ryoga, menos el hecho de que su compañero continuaba apretando los puños con furia contenida.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana cuando llegaron a la casa, la joven mujer apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Hicieron el protocolo de siempre de revisión, Akane apenas había terminado de prepararse para dormir cuando tocaron a su puerta. Abrió la puerta y se topó con Ryoga ataviado en un cómodo conjunto de ropa.

-Hoy me toca a mí la guardia- dijo lo más neutral que pudo intentando ocultar su emoción de velar el sueño de Zen.

La chica se movió pesadamente hacia su cama casi en automático.

-Buenas noches- arrastró las palabras mientras se cobijaba y casi al instante se durmió sin prestarle mayor importancia a su guardaespaldas.

El corazón de Ryoga estaba alterado, esa noche por un instante creyó que por fin Zen se había fijado en él, pero al verla bailar de esa manera con Ranma lo conmocionó. Confundido, cansado y enojado el sueño se apoderó lentamente de su ser.

-0-

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando con atronadores golpes en la puerta fue interrumpido el descanso de Akane y Ryoga. Prestamente se incorporó el joven y abrió. Frente a él estaba parado un guapo hombre de ojos esmeralda, negro cabello largo que usaba suelto y vestido con un traje chino.

-Buenos días, Ryoga- dijo burlonamente- El señor Kitano los espera en su oficina, de inmediato-

No espero respuesta, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el piso inferior. Ryoga cerró la puerta.

-Esto es malo- murmuró.

Akane que ya estaba incorporada en su cama estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero recordó que esas eran cosas que ella ya debía saber, así que solo se atavío con su bata y se dispuso a bajar; en el pasillo se encontraron con Ranma que también se dirigía a la cita, parecía que algo le molestaba.

Entraron los tres a la oficina, el padre de Zen ya los esperaba con el misterioso hombre a sus espaldas y Taro sentado frente a él.

-Que bueno que viniste, Zen. Le pedí a Taro que reforzara tu seguridad y consiguió que regresara el mejor hombre, Mousse. Aunque este par de inútiles – dijo dirigiéndose a Ranma y Ryoga- no han hecho del todo bien su trabajo, también pensé que por lo menos podrían aprender de un experto. Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque estabas en el internado, pero Mousse ya había trabajado antes con nosotros solo que lo envíe a cumplir ciertas tareas lejos, pero ahora que regresó se encargará personalmente de tu seguridad-

-Para mí será un honor, señor Kitano- dijo el aludido haciendo una ligera reverencia- señorita, su bienestar es mi prioridad-

-Buenos, ya que están juntos les advierto que no quiero ningún problema ¿Entendido?- dijo a modo de amenaza el patriarca, los observó con detenimiento para luego dirigirse a su hija- y ya que te encanta estar tirando mi dinero en causas perdidas, diviértete comprándoles un traje decente a estos tres, que en conjunto parecen salidos de un circo-

Akane se fijó entonces en lo que Kitano decía, Mousse estaba ataviado con una túnica blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y un sencillo pantalón azul, Ranma usaba su típica camisa roja china y un pantalón parecido al de su compañero, mientras Ryoga estaba igual que Saotome pero con una camisa amarilla algo vieja, le hizo reír el que efectivamente eran un grupo peculiar.

-Pueden irse, tengo cosas que hacer- pronunció el hombre mayor mientras empezaba a ver unos papeles con Taro- y Zen, no olvides nuestro acuerdo-

Akane le miró por un momento, se giró sobre sus talones, salió de la oficina con Ranma y Ryoga por delante y Mousse tras de ella. Debía seguir con su plan si quería que su familia estuviera bien.

-0-

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Utilicé este fic tambien para el Desafío 123Shot del grupo Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica, espero les guste, esta inspirado en un hermoso fanart autoria de DanisitaM, no dejen de seguirla en Twitter._

_pronto la continuación _


	3. ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

Estaba parada frente a la puerta del que era su cuarto: una pequeña habitación con muebles sencillos, una cama individual con una frazada de ¿Cerditos? ¿Qué no eran de la misma edad? ¿Quién tiene cerditos de adorno a sus veintitantos? En fin, esto era solo temporal.

-¿Acaso esperas una invitación por escrito o qué?-

Giró asustada buscando el origen de esa voz. Desde la escalera le habló una mujer joven de cabello corto castaño con gesto decidido.

-¡Vamos, Akane! Muero de hambre y Kasumi se rehúsa a servir la cena hasta que regresas-

-¿Nabiki?-

-No, soy tu hada madrina. ¿Te encuentras bien?- cambió de su tono sarcástico a uno de preocupación.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- repuso Zen de inmediato- solo me cambiaré-

-De acuerdo, ya te dejé los pedidos listos, el día de hoy solo son 5, cada vez son menos- habló con algo de pesar, más de inmediato volvió a cambiar el tono- pero nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, así que eso de dejar la universidad no está a discusión ¿eh? Ahora apúrate que después tardas horas en regresar-

Acto seguido bajó las escaleras dejando a Zen con sus pensamientos. La chica recordó que Akane le dijo que ella se encargaba de ir a dejarle su ropa limpia a aquellos vecinos que eran demasiado mayores como para hacerlo por ellos mismos, así que a pesar de su fastidio, era preciso que lo hiciera para que nadie sospechara del cambio. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por _aquello_.

Cuando bajó de su cuarto se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba con el negocio familiar, en el mostrador estaba una joven de largo cabello que en cuanto la vio le sonrió, era una hermosa sonrisa con el don de hacerte sentir querido.

-¡Hola, Akane! ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la universidad?-

-Todo bien, Kasumi- dijo lo último con duda recibiendo en respuesta un afable gesto- me dijo Nabiki que…-

-¡Cierto! Por favor regrésale a la señora Yamada el plato que nos prestó, al señor Ten su servilleta, a los señores Natsu la bolsa y ¿Podrías también pasar a ver a la señora Nodoka? Es la nueva vecina, llamó que estaba muy atareada desempacando aún y no podría venir a recoger su ropa hoy como quedó, así que le dije que estarías encantada de entregársela-

-Claro- contestó la joven mujer intentando recordar todo, no podía negarse a nada en su calidad de intrusa.

-No tardes, la cena estará en una hora-

-Ni que estuviera tan lejos- masculló de mala gana.

La única respuesta de su hermana fue una agradable risa.

No fue si no hasta que regresó a casa noventa minutos después, agotada y sucia, que entendió el motivo del gesto de Kasumi; efectivamente no estaban distanciados de su hogar los lugares de entrega ya que estaban dentro del mismo barrio, pero lo que nunca sospechó fue que Akane fuera tan popular y servicial para con todos. A uno le ayudó a mover sus macetas, a otro le bajó las manzanas maduras de su árbol, a alguien más le hizo las compras, a una viejecilla le leyó su correspondencia y por último a la señora Nodoka le ayudó a desenvolver lo último de su mudanza como, al parecer, había prometido la última vez que le había ayudado a lo mismo pero no habían terminado.

Para colmo, iba igual o más cargada que antes de entregar los pedidos pues llevaba manzanas, pastel, harina, comida diversa, además de algunas prendas que le dieron "de cuando era joven, pero ahora en ti se verán hermosas".

Lo único que pedía era tomar un largo baño en una tina y dormir hasta el medio día, pero como aquí no podía ser la niña mimada, sus deseos pasaban a segundo plano.

Desde que ingresó al hogar, un espléndido olor inundó su nariz, la exquisita fragancia de la comida la atrajo irremediablemente a la cocina.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste, Akane! Por favor lleva esto al comedor y te sientas, ya está todo listo- Kasumi le recibió amorosamente y le extendió una pila de platos para llevar.

Hizo lo que le indicaron.

-¡Mi pequeña! ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?- inquirió quien dedujo de inmediato era Soun, el padre de Akane- ¿A cuántos pretendientes rechazaste hoy?-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pues…-

Una sonora carcajada llenó el lugar.

-Ya sé, ya sé, tus estudios son prioridad, pero me gustaría tener nietos algún día ¿Sabes? No me estoy haciendo más joven, y aquí en confianza, así como va el buen Ono primero se secaran los mares antes de que logre pedirle una cita a Kasumi. Nabiki está demasiado ocupada intentando convertirse en una mujer exitosa y pues, tú eres la esperanza del equipo. Tal vez si aceptaras, algún día cualquiera, alguna cita con un muchacho me harías muy feliz ¿Me entiendes?- terminó diciendo guiñándole un ojo.

-Vamos, papá, conoces a Akane- fueron interrumpidos por Nabiki- es popular entre los chicos pero ninguno la merece ¿Verdad, hermanita?-

-Yo, pues, verán…-

-Ya déjenla en paz- intervino Kasumi- pero tienen razón, Akane, tienes que dejar que nosotros nos hagamos cargo del negocio, sería lindo que de vez en cuando salieras, te lo mereces-

Zen estaba sin palabras, su vida personal y su tiempo jamás habían sido motivo de plática en su hogar, las reuniones con su padre eran semanales y se discutía principalmente un aumento a su presupuesto. Tal atención la aturdió, dejándola sin mucho para decir.

-Si- fue lo único que respondió.

Los tres miembros de la familia Tendo se vieron entre sí extrañados, normalmente Akane discutía, llevaba la contra o reía de sus intentos por alejarla de la casa, pero hoy no fue así.

-¿Te sientes bien, Akane?- dijeron al unísono viéndola fijamente.

-Si, si, es solo que estoy un poco más cansada de lo normal- repuso sin entender la preocupación por ella, más sonrió intentando aliviarla.

-Te hace falta comer, vamos, empieza, aún estás creciendo y es importante que te alimentes- habló Kasumi acercándole un humeante tazón con comida.

Zen dio el primer bocado, había una fiesta en su interior, sus papilas gustativas jamás habían probado manjar así, continuó engullendo con avidez. Había comido los platillos más refinados y costosos de Japón, y sin embargo, jamás había sentido la comida tan reconfortante, tan deliciosa, con tanto amor. Una extraña sensación de calidez llenaba su estómago y su pecho.

-Más por favor- pidió entregando el plato y con comida aún en su boca.

-Bueno, por lo menos no ha perdido el apetito- señaló Nabiki provocando la risa general.

Luego de ahí hicieron lo que cualquier familia normal haría, más para Zen era todo un nuevo mundo de convivencia fraternal que jamás había experimentado.

Todo era diferente, desde bañarse en un lugar tres veces más pequeño que su baño privado además de ser de uso común, hasta dormir en una cama reducida considerablemente con respecto a la suya. Y sin embargo, jamás había dormido tan placenteramente como aquella primera noche en la casa Tendo envuelta en la cobija de cerditos.

A partir de ahí los días transcurrieron con normalidad en su nueva vida, o eso creía ella, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todos los que la rodeaban sabían que Akane no era la misma de siempre.

-0-

-¡Hijo! ¡Que gusto que vengas a visitarnos! Hace tanto que no te vemos, ni siquiera conocías la nueva casa. Ese trabajo tuyo te absorbe demasiado. Tal vez sería bueno que cambiaras de carrera, ya sabes, que conocieras una linda muchacha, te casaras y me dieras nietos-

-Vengo a casa y lo primero que me dices es que quieres que siente cabeza, ¿Aún así te preguntas por qué no vengo tan seguido?-

-Ranma, no seas grosero con tu madre, ella se preocupa por que el apellido Saotome se preserve en futuras generaciones, es normal-

-¿Y de cuando a acá a ti te interesa tanto, viejo?- contestó Ranma entrecerrando los ojos al ver a su padre.

-Bueno, yo, verás, es…- dijo nervioso Genma.

-Hijo, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que hay muchas chicas casaderas en este barrio. Desde que tu padre se jubiló ha entablado una gran amistad con Soun, el dueño de la lavandería, incluso han hablado de volverse familia, así que estábamos pensando en si no te gustaría conocer a alguna de sus hijas y salir-

Ranma observó con fastidio a su madre y con coraje a su padre, el tema de casarse le estaba cansando. Estaba de acuerdo con que alguien de su edad ya estaba en tiempo de buscar con quien compartir su vida, pero esa persona especial no había llegado aún. La única que tal vez, remotamente, improbablemente, había pasado por su mente a últimas fechas estaba total y absolutamente descartada.

Volvió a mirar a sus padres, tenían ese brillo en la mirada de que no darían el tema por terminado esta vez.

-De acuerdo, acepto conocer a alguna de las hijas del señor de la lavandería, pero no garantizo nada- al ver los rostros de emoción de sus padres se apresuró a añadir- pero no será está vez, estos días vine a verlos a ustedes nada más, será a la próxima ¿Prometido?-

-Claro, hijo, como tú digas. Estoy feliz de que mi Ranma este aquí. Por cierto ¿A honras de qué te dieron días libres?- cuestionó Nodoka.

Ese no era un asunto que le gustaría al menor de los Saotome discutir en ese momento.

**INICIO FLASHBACK**

Habían acudido a comprar los trajes como el señor Kitano había ordenado, Zen lideraba la elección de colores, telas y demás.

-Yo elegiré mi propia ropa, señorita. Tenía entendido que había modificado su estilo pero jamás creí que lo hubiera perdido- apunto Mousse con cizaña.

Akane observó a sus tres guardaespaldas con detenimiento. Había elegido para ellos trajes completos con cuadros en diferentes tonalidades, Ryoga usaba uno de color gris claro que hacía resaltar su bronceada piel, Ranma vestía uno azul acorde a sus característicos ojos, Mousse estaba ataviado con uno de color negro que hacía resaltar su precioso cabello. Complementaban su atuendo todos con una camisa blanca en diversos cortes de acuerdo a la forma de su cara, en el mismo tenor, cada uno había sido ataviado con un accesorio diferente que los hacia ver más elegantes. En el caso del chico de cabello corto era una tipo pañoleta varonil color amarillo mostaza la que adornaba su cuello y combinaba con sus zapatos; para el joven de cabello trenzado se le había colocado una corbata y pañuelo a juego con el color del traje junto con unos zapatos cafés; para Mousse en un primer momento también había elegido un aditamento, sin embargo lo observó detenidamente hasta que decidió que se vería mejor sin él y con el último botón de la camisa desabotonado, sus zapatos negros brillaban elegantemente con la luz. Los tres juntos eran la viva imagen de la masculinidad y el estilo.

-Qué vas a saber tu de elegancia, allá en tu pequeña aldea perdida apenas y saben usar zapatos- contestó Ranma.

-Por lo menos nuestro entrenamiento no es tan deficiente como para que nos confundan con chicas- se defendió el chino.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- habló Ranma apretando la mandíbula y los puños a la vez.

-Lo que oíste, Saotome- repuso el aludido poniéndose en posición de combate.

Bastaron apenas un par de segundos para que el intercambio de golpes y patadas comenzara, llevándose con ellos la destrucción de media tienda.

Después de eso lo demás fueron detalles, desde el regaño del señor Kitano hasta la reducción de su salario para pagar los destrozos, sin embargo, nada le dolió más que la separación de Zen.

Parte del castigo fue irse sin goce de sueldo un par de días a casa, pero su mirada, ese gesto de desamparo y abandono que vio en el rostro de la chica, le rompieron el corazón. Era su deber protegerla y había fallado, no tuvo más remedio que dejar su seguridad en manos de Ryoga y de los guardaespaldas de respaldo, pero la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Los solicité para ayudarte a desempacar, mamá – mintió descaradamente- Ya llevan aquí un par de meses y no habían podido terminar, pero veo que llegué tarde-

-¡Mi querido Ranma! Fue un agradable gesto de tu parte, pero la linda Akane me ayudó. Es una muy buena chica, inteligente, amable y estudia la universidad, es hija de Soun, tal vez debería presentártela- dijo con malicia- a lo mejor es lo que estás esperando-

-Si pudo ayudarte a desempacar y ordenar todo lo que faltaba, que no era poco, seguramente es una marimacho. Además, por como la describes, seguramente es fea como una blasfemia- contestó él mientras metía una galleta a su boca.

Acto seguido se estaba atragantado con el bocado al haber recibido una fuerte muestra de cariño materno justo en la cabeza.

-No hables así de alguien a quien no conoces. Yo estaría encantada de que fuera mi hija, aunque estos días ha estado un poco cambiada, sé que esa niña sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarte. Ahora ve a bañarte y cambiarte, que ya va a estar la cena-

Ranma era un experto en artes marciales y aún así, su madre era de las pocas personas que respetaba al punto de temerle, si la viera blandiendo una katana estaba seguro que correría por su vida sin mirar atrás.

-0-

Aunque ninguno de las que la rodeaba era conocido para ella, Akane había logrado establecer un vínculo especial con sus guardaespaldas.

Luego de que Mousse se añadiera al equipo y fuera casi inmediatamente sancionado junto con Ranma, se había quedado bajo la protección únicamente de Ryoga y un par de tipos que se acercaban al estereotipo del Yakuza tradicional, le daban miedo, así que prefirió dejar su plan de salidas de lado momentáneamente por lo que ahora se encontraba en casa, bien podía esperar a que Ranma regresara.

Ranma. ¿Por qué ahora que estaba ausente la invadía una sensación de soledad? No era que lo conociera mucho o que fueran grandes amigos, además que solo se dedicaba a hacerla rabiar y desatinar como si lo disfrutara, pero, en definitiva, le hacía falta.

Trató de desviar su mente de ese pensamiento, si algo debía tener claro era que ahí nadie era su amigo.

-0-

-No habrá otra vez, si me entero de cualquier incidente entre ustedes dos, serán despedidos de inmediato ¿Entienden?-

-Sí, señor Kitano- contestaron al unísono.

-Los he visto crecer junto a Zen, chicos, por eso me estoy viendo magnánimo dándoles esta oportunidad-

-Se lo agradecemos, señor Kitano- volvieron a contestar a coro.

-Bueno, pueden irse, y recuerden, dejo a mi hija en sus manos-

Ambos jóvenes recién incorporados al trabajo salieron de la oficina.

-Establezcamos una tregua, Saotome- habló primero Mousse cuando ya habían avanzado unos pasos- estamos ante una situación delicada, si el señor Kitano nos regresó tan pronto al servicio no obedece a que seamos de su agrado, si no a que somos los mejores. Está realmente preocupado, hubo otro atentado, está vez fue aquí en la casa-

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, el corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco. Zen había estado nuevamente en peligro y él no se encontraba cerca para protegerla, había sido un estúpido.

No terminó de escuchar lo que su compañero le decía, de inmediato corrió a la habitación de la chica y sin tocar entró. No había nadie.

Entonces se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Ryoga, él estaba ahí siendo revisado por el médico. Lo levanto de la cama tomándolo por la camisa abierta.

-Tenías una única tarea, mantenerla a salvo ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-¡Contrólate, grandísimo imbécil!- se defendió quitándose las manos de Ranma de encima- la reubicaron en otra habitación por seguridad, está en el cuarto de su mamá-

El joven Saotome sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, más tranquilo pudo preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Entraron sigilosamente por la cocina, sabían cuántos éramos y dónde estábamos, neutralizaron a todos los del servicio y subieron a buscarla a su habitación, no contaron con que estos días ha tenido la afición de leer y estábamos en la biblioteca. Escuché ruidos y salí al corredor, ahí los vi, se me echaron encima de inmediato, eran cinco, al momento me enfrenté con tres de ellos, pero los otros dos lograron rebasarme mientras peleaba y fueron tras ella. Ranma, no sé qué pasó pero la chica que estamos cuidando no es Zen, mi Zen-

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-Realmente creí que la matarían, me deshice como pude de los tres que se quedaron y corrí a alcanzarla, en cuanto entré la vi, no sé cómo logro desarmar a los tipos y les estaba dando la paliza de su vida. Ranma, esta chica sabe artes marciales- dijo lo último en un susurro.

-¿A quien se lo has contado?- dijo el chico también por lo bajo.

-A nadie, todos creen que soy el súper hombre que derrotó a cinco yakuzas, ella tampoco ha dicho nada-

-¿Tanto se extrañaron, tortolitos?- Mousse interrumpió su cuchicheo- Fue realmente grosero de tu parte dejarme ahí, Saotome, pero solo porque la situación es apremiante lo pasare por alto-

-¿Quién está con Zen, Mousse?-

-Uno de los gorilas de las bodegas, poco seso y mucho músculo- dijo rodando los ojos- estamos reasignados a su cuidado nuevamente, por lo que debemos planear una estrategia-

-Todos sabemos cómo terminará esto, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ranma con gesto decidido.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron, sombríos.

-Hay una manera de evitarlo. Mousse, acepto la tregua. Ahora, tengo un plan, pero necesito de su punto de vista-

-Esa voz me agrada, Saotome. Ser niñera no es algo que me guste mucho- habló el muchacho chino colocándose sus gafas.

-0-

-¿Quién es?-

-Tu relevo, idiota, abre ya-

Un mal encarado hombre se asomó por la puerta apenas abriéndola, lo miró de arriba abajo y cerró, unos segundos después le dejó pasar.

-Puedes irte- dijo el recién llegado.

El otro sujeto obedeció de inmediato. Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Ranma- dijo la chica casi en un suspiro, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa.

A él no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de ella. Se acercó hasta ponerse a la altura de su rostro, viéndola fijamente.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes- dijo meloso.

El rostro de Akane se tiñó de carmín, no hubo otra reacción.

-Caíste- dijo él empujándola de tal manera que cayó sentada en la cama- ¿Qué te parece si ahora me cuentas todo? Empezando por quién eres, y no me digas que Zen Kitano, porque te he descubierto-

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que la chica se debatía en su interior, habló.

-Tendo, Akane Tendo-

-0-

_¿Qué les parece la historia?_

_Espero siga siendo de su agrado, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos el final._

_Gracias al grupo Ranma Latinoamérica por su apoyo, ya que este fanfic está escrito para la dinámica #Desafío123Shot._

_Gracias especiales a DanisitaM por dejarnos usar su imagen como inspiración y a mi beta-nobeta KrisdeA, te quedó genial tu fic!_

_Hasta pronto_


	4. La promesa de un mañana

LA PROMESA DE UN MAÑANA

-¡Vaya que eres tonta!-

-¿¡Disculpa?!-

-No fue muy listo de tu parte aceptar un trato con un completo desconocido-

-Estaba pensando en el bienestar de mi familia. Pero eso no lo entendería alguien que parece haber sido criado por lobos-

-¿¡Qué quisiste decir!?-

-¡Lo que entendiste!-

Iban a continuar discutiendo cuando se dieron cuenta de su situación, estaban uno frente al otro, cara a cara, apenas separándolos unos cuantos centímetros entre sí. De inmediato ambos enrojecieron y se separaron abruptamente.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, debemos volver al plan ¿me expliqué lo suficiente?-

-Sí-

-Es peligroso, podemos equivocarnos y…-

-Es por regresar a casa, quiero que esto termine-

Ranma la miró, estaba decidida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Si hubiera podido elegir no la habría puesto en peligro, pero no pudo hacer nada ante los argumentos de Mousse, era una planeación casi perfecta.

-0-

A partir de esa noche, Zen Kitano visitó los clubs más importantes y prestigiosos de la ciudad junto a sus dos fieles guardaespaldas. En cada uno se había dedicado a socializar con todos los que acudían a las zonas VIP, bailando y tomando hasta el amanecer.

Fue gracias a todas estas salidas que Mousse, relacionándose desde afuera con los asistentes a los centros nocturnos, pudo reunir información suficiente que apuntaba al culpable.

-0-

-Ryu Kumon ¿Te suena el nombre, Zen?-

-No, no…- respondió nerviosa, obviamente no lo conocía.

-Es el hijo menor del líder Tachi Kumon, le apodan El Falso, según mis investigaciones, hace poco más de dos meses estuviste "bailando" con él-

-¿Bailando? No entiendo que pudo haber tenido eso de malo-

Mousse rodó los ojos hastiado.

-Mira con detenimiento, a ver si se te refresca la memoria- dijo extendiéndole una fotografía.

Ranma y Ryoga miraron también. Claro que lo recordaban.

**INICIO FLASHBACK**

Habían acudido al bar Mesopotamia, Zen había estado bailando y bebiendo más de lo normal, estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía ni le importaba conocer, solo quería embrutecerse hasta que la noche terminara, era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

Un joven alto, atlético, guapo, la había estado observando todo el rato insistentemente, iba custodiado al igual que ella por dos guardaespaldas. Llegó un punto en que uno de sus empleados se acercó a Zen y le dijo algo que Ranma no pudo escuchar por lo alto de la música. Acto seguido, la chica se dirigió a la mesa ocupada por ese joven, comenzaron a beber juntos hasta que pasaron a la acción, se besaban con ansiedad, las manos corrían desde los pechos hasta la retaguardia de la chica, la ropa era solo un estorbo.

Ranma y Ryoga estaban apostados a un lado de la zona VIP donde estaba Zen y su acompañante, el primero tratando de desviar la mirada avergonzado y el segundo con ojos asesinos. El muchacho al percatarse de lo público del lugar le susurró al oído algo a la chica, de inmediato se levantaron y caminaron por un pasillo lateral hasta llegar a una puerta escondida en la parte trasera del club custodiada por un par de enormes hombres, apenas llegaron los que cuidaban se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja pero cuando Ryoga y Ranma intentaron seguirlos les obstruyeron el camino.

-Ustedes no pueden pasar- gruñó uno.

Iban a empezar a forcejear para abrirse camino cuando Zen volteó.

-Esta bien, chicos, ustedes espérenme aquí, de todos modos no es algo que les incumba-

Ryoga alcanzó a ver que en el interior del cuarto había una enorme cama con espejos por todos lados, la ira lo carcomía.

Celosos de su trabajo se ubicaron frente a los que cuidaban la entrada, no se irían de ahí sin Zen. Pasados alrededor de quince minutos, los varones oyeron a lo lejos los gritos de la chica llamándolos.

-Muévete- le indicó Ryoga al que se puso frente a la puerta al empezar a oír las voces.

-Esas no son mis órdenes, enano- rio de su broma.

Lo siguiente que supo el hombresote fue que una lluvia de golpes y patadas estaban cayendo sobre él al igual que sobre su compañero, en cuestión de apenas un par de minutos, los guardaespaldas de Zen atravesaban la puerta después de derribarla.

Al entrar observaron al tipo encima de la joven sujetándola con fuerza con una mano, Zen tenía el vestido subido por encima de la cadera y forcejeaba con él inútilmente, el varón tenía los pantalones en las rodillas y con la mano libre trataba de separar los muslos de la chica.

De inmediato Ryoga se le fue encima, lo quitó de un solo jalón y le propinó un par de golpes. Ranma se ocupó de levantar a la joven de la cama.

-¡Eres una zorra! Vienes aquí conmigo y cuando ves que va en serio me echas a tus matones- habló el golpeado sujetándose la nariz sangrante.

-¡Te dije que pararas! ¡Te dije que ya no! ¡Y aún así insististe! ¡Grandísimo idiota!- contesto ella aferrándose a Ryoga que ya estaba cubriéndola con su saco- Vámonos-

Salieron a toda prisa del lugar, subieron al carro que ya los esperaba, Ranma alcanzó a ver cuándo doblaban la esquina a diez sujetos en la puerta del club buscando por todos lados recibiendo indicaciones de una atractiva mujer.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Bueno, si lo recuerda no es importante- Ranma trató de obviar el tema- ¿Es él quien está detrás de los atentados?-

-Puede ser- contestó Mousse algo incómodo.

-¡Demonios, Mousse! ¿¡Tanto para eso?! ¿Es él o no?- estalló el chico de corto cabello.

-No estoy seguro. El señor Kitano ha tenido todo bien en su negocio, sin problema alguno, los atentados comenzaron luego de ese incidente, entonces todo parece indicar que sí. Sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra- dijo pensativo- El Falso nunca se ha caracterizado por asesinar o mezclar sus asuntos, aquí están tratando de matar a Zen y más bien parece venganza por algo personal. Además, por lo que pude investigar, la familia Kumon no quiere líos con Kitano, así que si es él está actuando al margen de su padre-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Que los Kumon no meterán las manos por él sí le hacemos una "advertencia"- finalizó Ryoga la frase.

-Zen, alístate, iremos al Mediterráneo-

-0-

Eran las once de la noche, la diversión estaba en su apogeo y había una enorme fila para entrar, sin embargo, cuando Akane, ataviada con un corto vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que hacía ver sus torneadas piernas y con un despampanante escote, bajó de su vehículo frente al club, los guardias de la puerta que apenas llevaban una semana trabajando no dudaron ni un momento en dejarla pasar.

Una vez adentro ubicó de inmediato a Ryu, se dirigió con paso decidido a él, más antes de alcanzarlo le cerraron el paso dos de sus guardaespaldas.

-No quiero problemas, niña, y si sabes lo que te conviene, te irás- habló Kumon desde su asiento.

-Vengo a disculparme- respondió ella con el tono más meloso que pudo para a continuación empezar a jugar con su escote, bajando la tela apenas lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al Edén- quiero hacer las pases contigo-

Era de todos sabido que Ryu Kumon tenía una debilidad y eran las mujeres bellas, requisito que Zen Kitano cubría sobradamente. Sonrió victorioso y le indicó a su guardia que la dejara pasar, pero la joven se negó.

-Mejor ven conmigo, vamos a charlar a otro lado, sin distracciones-

-Sabes que tengo un lugar especial…- dijo él ya estando a su lado y sobándole el brazo.

-Preferiría algo mas atrevido- contestó la joven acariciando con su aliento la oreja de Ryu para después mirarlo provocativamente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa- contestó él emocionado.

La chica lo arrastró hasta la salida de emergencia, atravesaron la puerta que los arrojó a un oscuro y privado callejón, acababan de poner un pie fuera cuando Kumon se abalanzó lujuriosamente sobre la mujer, arrinconándola contra el muro.

-Ahora sí, voy a dejar que te disculpes chupándomela hasta que me seques ¿Estamos?- dijo tomándola por la cabeza para obligarla a arrodillarse.

Una profunda voz salió de entre las sombras.

-Aquí el único que va a pedir disculpas eres tú-

Ryu no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando se enteró, sus pies no estaban tocando el piso y alguien le estaba sujetando por el cuello contra la pared.

-Te crees muy valiente mandando matar a la gente ¿Verdad? ¿Qué opinas de una pelea de verdad, de hombre a hombre?- en ese momento Ranma lo dejó caer al piso y se separó de él alistándose para el combate.

De inmediato se incorporo el otro hombre, también posicionándose para luchar.

-No sé de qué me hablas sobre mandar matar a alguien, ese no es mi estilo, pero Ryu Kumon jamás se rehusará a una pelea-

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Cobarde!- fue el grito de guerra del hombre de azules ojos.

Patadas y puñetazos volaban por todos lados, el intercambio de golpes parecía interminable, ambos luchadores eran muy buenos, si la pelea continuaba así ganaría solo el que tuviera mayor resistencia física.

-Frente a frente no es lo mismo ¿Verdad? Abusivo poco hombre-

-¡Deja de decirme así, afeminado!-

contestó Kumon- además, como si la tipa esta valiera las molestias-

-¡Eres un…!- gritó Ranma antes de dejarse caer sobre Ryu en una fantástica ráfaga de puñetazos.

Diez, veinte, treinta golpes en el torso, vientre y rostro a una velocidad sobrehumana. El golpe número treinta y uno fue el último, con fuerza inigualable hizo volar a El Falso un par de metros hasta caer en medio de unos cubos de basura.

-Ya basta, Saotome- habló calmo Mousse que entraba por el callejón junto a Ryoga- si lo matas no aprenderá la lección-

El muchacho de anteojos se acercó al hombre caído y lo levanto tomándolo por el cuello de la desgarrada camisa.

-Ahora, si no quieres que le diga a Saotome que te dé el golpe de gracia, vas a hacer un solemne juramento de dejar a Zen Kitano en paz, además, de pedirle disculpas y darle una compensación-

-¿¡Zen Kitano?! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ella?- exclamó sorprendido el joven Kumon.

Mousse lo soltó únicamente para señalarle a la temblorosa jovencita que fingía seguridad de la que ya habían olvidado su presencia.

-¿¡Ella es Zen Kitano?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi padre me matará!- dijo con angustia.

-Sería justo, eso es lo que querías hacerle a ella ¿No?- intervino Ryoga con serenidad.

-¿¡Matarla?! Yo, nunca, no, ¿¡Es en serio?! Está muy buena y sé que sería una gran compañera de cama, disculpa, Zen, pero es cierto- apuntó dirigiéndose a Akane- pero nunca he intentado asesinarla-

-¿Y los atentados? ¿Acaso no los mandaste tú?- inquirió Mousse.

-¿¡Cuáles atentados!?- contestó totalmente extrañado.

-En el parque, en el carro, en su casa-

-¡¿Intentaron saldar cuentas en su casa?!- exclamó alarmado- ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido o loco como para…?-

Detuvo en seco la frase abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Habla- exigió Ryoga.

-No, no estoy seguro, es probable, puede que…- tartamudeó.

-Habla- insistió acercando una afilada daga al cuello del interrogado.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Fue Kodachi-

-¿Tu novia?- cuestionó Mousse frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué?-

-Pues, verán, es que…- vaciló.

A una señal de Mousse, Ryoga hizo más presión en el arma.

-Ok, ok, el día que ustedes me golpearon…-

-Querrás decir el día que intentaste forzar a la hija del señor Kitano a tener sexo contigo- interrumpió molesto Ranma.

-¡Ella me provocó!- se defendió Kumon.

-¡Y cuando te dijo que pararas no le hiciste caso!- insistió agresivo el muchacho de cabello trenzado.

-Así no llegaremos al punto, Saotome. Continúa- habló Mousse dirigiendo lo último a Ryu.

-Ella llegó casi cuando ustedes se fueron, me vio golpeado y pues ¡No tuve opción!- habló justificándose.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr del cuello de El Falso.

-Le dije que esa chica y sus matones habían querido asesinarme- soltó al fin- ¡No sabía que era hija del señor Kitano!-

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste que intentaste acostarte con ella?- se expresó burlón Ranma.

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Bueno, al parecer sí lo soy, pero si le hubiera dicho eso me hubiera cortado mi hombría en ese momento- se explicó alterado Ryu.

-Pues tal vez hubieras preferido eso, cuando el señor Kitano y tu padre se enteren de lo que intentaste hacerle a Zen y de que tu novia está intentando matarla, créeme, rogarás por no haber mentido- lo vio con una mirada glacial Mousse.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No, por favor! ¡Debe haber otro modo!- rogó.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- siguió conservando la calma el de largo cabello.

-Yo, yo, hablaré con Kodachi-

-Sabes perfectamente que esa mujer no entiende de razones, y por lo que sé, nada la detendrá hasta que cumpla su cometido- observó señalando en dirección de Akane.

-No, bueno, tal vez yo-

-El tiempo se acaba, no te quedan muchas opciones-

-¡Está bien! Hablaré personalmente con el señor Kitano y mi padre, que sean ellos los que decidan qué hacer con Kodachi- dijo derrotado al fin.

-Elegiste lo mejor- sentenció el chico de anteojos- como el tiempo es oro, Ryoga y yo te llevaremos a ver al señor Kitano de inmediato, sé de buena fuente que está reunido con tu padre en este momento hablando de "negocios", estaremos ahí para que no vuelvas a mentir, ya que si lo haces, le entregaré esta grabación a tu noviecita y veremos qué opina de que una señorita que no es ella "te la chupe hasta secarte"-

El terror se reflejaba en los ojos de El Falso, al parecer, temía más a Kodachi que a su propio padre, así que obedientemente aceptó.

-Saotome, lleva a Zen a la casa de seguridad, no queremos que Kodachi cumpla su propósito antes de que este "señor" logré hablar con los jefes- ordenó Mousse- Vamos, Ryoga-

Ambos varones asintieron. Ranma cubrió a Akane con su saco, la tomó del brazo y la guió fuera del callejón, abordaron un taxi para irse; Ryoga, Mousse y Ryu subieron al automóvil de la familia Kitano y se dirigieron a donde los jefes Yakuzas estaban teniendo la reunión.

-0-

Ranma y Akane llegaron a un apartamento en un barrio no muy concurrido y bastante tranquilo, era un escondite que Mousse había preparado para cuando las cosas se complicaran.

El varón abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, él comenzó por aflojarse la corbata y desabotonar el cuello de la camisa, sentía que esa ropa lo estaba asfixiando. Después de hacer eso giró al fin para ver a la chica.

Estaba sentada muy recta en el sillón, mirando un punto fijo frente a ella, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la prenda que Ranma le había prestado. Se situó a su lado y ella no se movió.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- le habló apenas tocándole la rodilla para llamar su atención.

Fue en ese momento que ella giró a verlo, tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus manos no paraban de temblar.

-Yo, lo siento- dijo al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin control- no, no, no puedo detenerlas, es solo que…-

Entonces él hizo lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó, no fue un contacto de consuelo, más bien fue de protección. Esa chica le inspiraba a querer cuidarla para siempre, le rompía el corazón verla de esa manera.

Ella se acurrucó un momento en su pecho, luego levantó el rostro y le miró. Solo eso bastó.

Cómo si sus labios tuvieran una fuerza magnética, la boca de Ranma se adueñó de la de ella, primero en un beso suave y tierno siendo correspondido de inmediato, luego ya no pudieron controlarse más.

La lengua del joven comenzó a explorar cada centímetro de los femeninos labios, saboreando, gozando el tacto; ella le permitió profundizar el beso, que la reclamara entera como suya.

Con la fuerza de una cascada la pasión se desbordaba de sus cuerpos. Las manos del varón se atrevieron a palpar cada centímetro de piel de la chica, incluso la que la ropa cubría, aún. Ella continuó el trabajo de desabotonarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto aquel varonil y trabajado pecho que la había protegido.

El muchacho desvió su atención del rostro de la chica para comenzar un ardiente recorrido sobre el delicado cuello, llegando a aquel pronunciado escote que lo volvió loco desde el primer momento en que la vio con aquel vestido; mordisqueó suavemente las resaltantes puntas para deleite de la joven, provocándole inconscientes gemidos. Ante tal invitación, enceguecido por el deseo desgarró la tela dejando al descubierto aquellos deliciosos montes cuyas cimas del color de una cereza le gritaban las probara, se abalanzó ansioso sobre éstas mientras una de sus manos desviaba el camino al sur de la mujer buscando refugio; se deslizó por dentro de la ropa interior para tocar con sus dedos aquel recóndito lugar que estaba empapado de deseo por él, la mujer le facilitó mas el acceso.

Con frenesí, comenzó a mover sus falanges explorando, rebuscando, tentando, hasta que encontró el punto exacto donde los jadeos de la chica se convirtieron en auténticos gritos de lujuria. Su lengua paseaba feliz entre un pecho y otro para al final succionar alternadamente cada uno de los frutos que coronaban tales exquisiteces.

Estaba embebido con la deseosa voz de la mujer hasta que sintió que le jalaron la cabeza en dirección ascendente. Ella le miró a los ojos con ansiedad, invitándolo, luego comenzó a besarlo con pasión, no necesitaron decirse nada.

Cómo si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento, Ranma se quitó el estorbo de la ropa, no sin antes extraer de su bolsillo el preservativo que llevaba meses cargando y que no había tenido oportunidad de ocupar, ella lo tomó de entre sus manos, con cuidado lo desenvolvió y lo sujetó entre sus labios. Agachó su rostro hasta tener la tremenda virilidad del chico enfrente, luego en un hábil movimiento fue colocando la protección sobre aquella "bestia" auxiliándose solamente con la boca. El espectáculo que le regaló al joven lo estaba volviendo loco, por lo que en cuanto terminó de envolver su masculinidad, la tomó de la cintura y la elevó para depositarla sobre sí, la ensartó de un solo certero movimiento.

Un extasiado grito fue la retribución por aquella osadía, de inmediato, Akane comenzó a mover las caderas rítmicamente, proporcionándole a su pareja aún más placer del que ya estaba sintiendo. Él la tomó por los muslos y ayudó a profundizar aquel movimiento, rozando más fácilmente el punto de placer de su compañera.

Fue tal la intensidad del encuentro que los vidrios del pequeño apartamento se empañaron rápidamente. Los jóvenes estaban disfrutando, jamás habían montado a Ranma de esa manera y eso lo estaba embraveciendo más.

Aumentó la velocidad del embiste cuando sintió que las paredes de la chica comenzaban a contraerse encima de su miembro, quería verla gozar, quería verla estallar. En tan solo un par de movimientos más Akane dejó escapar aquel gemido indicativo del máximo placer.

-Ahora tú- dijo sensualmente.

Sus caderas envolvieron a Ranma en un vaivén hipnótico y excitante. Sintió como su masculinidad era masajeada de tal forma que apenas unos minutos después siguió a su amante en su visita al nirvana.

Ambos sudaban copiosamente, respiraban con fuerza intentando llenar sus pulmones de aquel oxígeno que el otro les había arrebatado. Se miraron con intensidad, profundamente, Ranma se acercó a la joven y la besó, no como acostumbraba a besar a aquellas chicas con las que se había desfogado esporádicamente, este fue un beso cargado de añoranza y amor, lleno con promesas de un mañana.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente habían dormido poco pero sus rostros irradiaban felicidad y alivio.

Temprano tocaron a la puerta del apartamento, con precaución Ranma verificó la identidad del invitado y después abrió.

-¿Cómo les fue?- cuestionó al recién llegado.

-Todo a pedir de boca- se vanaglorió Ryoga- hasta siento pena por Kodachi, el señor Kumon estaba furioso, no se…-

Interrumpió de inmediato el diálogo al ver salir a Akane de la cocina.

-Buenos días, Ryoga- dijo ella apenada mientras corría al baño para ducharse.

Lo que más le asombró fue su vestimenta. Akane llevaba únicamente puesta la camisa de Ranma, él llevaba encima sólo sus pantalones.

-Maldito- le dijo al otro chico con ojos asesinos- ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-No es lo que crees- dijo calmado el chico semidesnudo- ella no es tu Zen-

De inmediato se detuvo Ryoga totalmente descolocado, Ranma prosiguió a contarle a grandes rasgos mientras Akane se duchaba.

-0-

Llegaron a la casa antes del medio día, en cuanto arribaron Zen fue requerida en el despacho del señor Kitano.

-Ranma, Ryoga, vengan, ustedes tienen una misión especial- les llamo Taro.

Cuando Akane entró se encontró con un sonriente Takeshi.

-¡Muy bien, chica! Estoy feliz, todo se aclaró. Tú también tienes motivos para estar contenta, regresas a tu casa de inmediato- expresó el hombre maduro.

-¿Así nada más?- respondió extrañada.

-No esperarás una fiesta de despedida ¿Cierto?- habló con burla- afuera está un auto, Taro te llevará al apartamento que ya conoces y harás el cambio con mi hija como lo hiciste antes-

-¿Y Ryoga y Ranma?- preguntó auténticamente preocupada.

-Ellos nunca supieron del cambio ¿O si?- habló inquisitivo, haciendo que inmediatamente Akane negara con la cabeza- ¡Bien! Entonces no hay problema, tal vez se extrañen un poco al principio pero se acostumbrarán de nuevo. Eso es todo, chica, retiraré la cadena de lavandería en tu barrio para que vuelvan a tener la vida de antes. Por cierto, estoy tan contento que te regalaré algo-

Kitano le extendió a la mujer una tarjeta bancaria.

-Tú y los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo, te recompenso con algo de dinero. Ellos también recibirán un bono, aunque al final, es parte de su empleo ¿No?- guiño un ojo- en fin, gracias, niña. Te debo un favor, si algún día tienes un problema, no dudes en venir. Ahora, vete que tengo cosas que hacer-

Akane salió arrastrando los pies de la oficina, sabía que este momento llegaría pero no estaba preparada.

-¡Vámonos!- le ordenó Taro tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola para abordar el automóvil.

Llegaron al apartamento y ahí ya estaba Zen, entraron a la habitación para cambiarse de ropas, la chica Kitano se puso un traje deportivo que Taro le llevó aparte.

-Que bueno que todo terminó. Akane, no sé cómo lo haces- dijo Zen.

-¿El que?-

-¡No volverte loca! Hacer lo mismo, siendo amable con todos, durante toda tu vida ¡Es un fastidio! Además, sin un buen hombre que de vez en cuando te quite el estrés ¡No! Definitivamente yo enloquecería-

Akane río ante aquellas palabras.

-Tengo mis métodos- fue lo que contestó- pero tú sí que tienes un buen hombre que te ayude a la tensión ¿Cierto?-

-¿Yo? Bueno, pues uno de planta no, pero si se da la oportunidad de un acostón sin compromiso, no digo que no ¿Entiendes?- le guiñó.

-Entiendo- dijo desanimada Akane- y más teniéndolo a la mano ¿Cierto?-

-¿A la mano? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues de tu, tu, tu guardaespaldas- dijo al fin.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que es alguien bastante atractivo, es más, no me es indiferente y yo a él tampoco, aunque nunca he tomado en serio sus insinuaciones sí ha habido, pues, ciertas actitudes, tú sabes ¿No? Tal vez ahora que vuelvo a casa es tiempo de intentarlo-

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco, pero era natural, tal vez lo de Ranma se había dado solo por su parecido con Zen, además, él y ella pertenecían a mundos distintos.

Las chicas se despidieron.

-Akane- le llamó Zen- tienes una familia maravillosa, nunca lo olvides, hazles caso, sal de vez en cuando a divertirte-

Akane sonrió, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió. Abajo ya estaba el carro listo para regresarla a su hogar.

-0-

-Bueno, parece que al fin podremos tomarnos las cosas con calma ¿No crees?-

-¿En este negocio? ¿Hablas en serio?-

Ryoga dejó escapar una franca carcajada.

-Sabes a que me refiero. Mousse fue reubicado, nosotros cuidando a Zen otra vez, lo usual. Además, por lo que sé, ahora estarás más que interesado en su seguridad- complementó el joven de corto cabello maliciosamente.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Hibiki!- fue lo único que pudo contestar Ranma con la cara totalmente enrojecida- ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debemos hacer?-

-Ir al departamento de repuesto-

-¿Al, departamento?- tartamudeó el chico de azules ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Nomás llegar subió a toda velocidad la escalera hasta el primer piso, tocó presuroso, siendo recibido por uno de los guardias que al reconocerlo le permitió el acceso.

Ahí estaba Zen, recargada en el sillón jugando con sus dedos. Volteó a mirarlo, de inmediato supo que no era ella, faltaba el fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Vaya que tardaron! Llevo horrores esperándolos, vámonos, me urge visitar a Nina en el salón- dijo levantándose y rebasando a Ranma rápidamente.

Fue interceptada en la puerta por Ryoga, quien se petrificó en su lugar. Ambos se miraron con ternura, había tanto por decir y tan poco tiempo. Un suave "te extrañé" escapó de los labios de Ryoga, Zen bajó la mirada ruborizada.

-Yo también- contestó bajito pasando su mano por el brazo masculino.

Rojo a más no poder, Ryoga giró sobre sus talones y bajó, siendo seguido por Zen de cerca.

-¿Vienes o no, Saotome?-

-Voy- aquella frase abstrajo a Ranma de su estado catatónico y procedió a acompañarlos.

-0-

-Basta ya, Akane- la voz de Nabiki la sacó de su letargo.

-¿Qué decías? Disculpa-

-Que me tienes harta, desde hace un par de meses que me platicaste de ese tal Arameo…-

-Ranma- corrigió Akane.

-¡Ese como sea! te la pasas suspirando por los rincones. Además, te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar-

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer negocios contigo, Nabiki, aprendí mi lección de la última vez-

-¡Vamos! Te conviene- dijo con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-0-

-Lo prometiste-

-Pero no estoy de humor-

-Pero le dijiste a tu madre que irías- Nodoka asomó de la cocina para ver a Ranma sentado, aún llevaba el cuchillo que estaba utilizando en la mano.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Ranma al verla tan amenazante.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Voy a vestirme para salir-

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- brincó contenta la matriarca Saotome regresando a su labor.

-0-

Ranma miraba con fastidio a su alrededor, cada vez que la campanilla de bienvenida del local sonaba volteaba esperando a su cita con indiferencia.

Una mujer menuda de cabello corto hizo su aparición, apenas verla, supo de inmediato que era a quien esperaba.

-Disculpa la demora- sonrió- se presentaron algunos inconvenientes. Tú debes ser el hijo de la señora Nodoka ¿No?-

-Sí, así es – se forzó a sonreír- soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome-

El nombre se le hizo conocido, más se guardó bien de mencionarlo.

-Un gusto, Ranma, yo soy Nabiki, Nabiki Tendo-

La cara de Ranma se iluminó en ese instante.

-¿Tú te apellidas Tendo?- preguntó con miedo a haber escuchado mal.

-Sí, como te acabo de decir- respondió con fastidio ante la obviedad- Tendo Nabiki-

-Por favor, por favor, dime, contesta, ¿conoces a alguien llamada Akane? ¿Akane Tendo?- volvió a cuestionar midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron con malicia, ahora recordaba por qué se le hacía conocido el nombre.

-Tal vez- contestó con indiferencia.

-¿¡Cómo que tal vez?!- estalló el joven.

-¡Hey! Mide tu tono, muchachito, si no se me da la gana no te diré nada aunque me pagaras todo lo que tienes- dijo indignada.

-¿Se trata de dinero? ¿Es eso?- habló desesperado ante la falta de empatía- De acuerdo, mira, esto es todo lo que traigo en este momento-

-¿Nada más eso? ¿Acaso ibas a invitarme solo un helado? ¡Que tacaño!- habló Nabiki contando el dinero que Ranma acababa de entregarle- bueno, es un comienzo, aunque te advierto que esto compra muy poca información-

-¡Te daré más! Solo, por favor, por lo que más quieras, dime ¿La conoces?- suplicó él.

-¿Akane Tendo? Akane Tendo, ¿como de mi estatura? ¿Cabello corto tan negro que se le llega a ver con tonos azules? ¿Ojos soñadores cafés? ¿Sonrisa encantadora?- a cada pregunta el chico afirmaba emocionado, por lo que cuestionó insidiosa- ¿Cuerpo de infarto?-

El carmín se apoderó del rostro del varón, agachó la cabeza y volvió a afirmar tímidamente, reacción que provocó la risa de la mujer.

-La conozco, sí la conozco- contestó al terminar su carcajada- ¿Y?-

-¿¡Cómo que "y"!? Dime dónde está, donde puedo hallarla, por favor- el muchacho daba pena con sus súplicas.

-Eso tiene un costo extra-

-De acuerdo, toma, es de buena marca, sacarás buen dinero- contestó él desesperado ofreciéndole su reloj.

-¿Qué me viste cara de casa de empeño o qué? No, corazón, dinero contante y sonante o nada- objetó de inmediato.

-Ya no traigo más- dijo desesperado.

-Bueno, te da tiempo entonces de ir a tu casa por dinero ¡Anda! Aquí me quedo- contestó inflexible mirándose las uñas.

Ranma se levantó y con la delicadeza de un elefante en estampida salió del local a toda velocidad, Nabiki sonrió de medio lado al verlo en ese estado.

-Me lo agradecerás luego, hermanita- dijo para sí dirigiéndose al mostrador del lugar.

-0-

Quince minutos después Ranma regresaba con la misma discreción con la que se fue a ocupar su sitio frente a Nabiki.

-Bien, toma, es todo lo que tengo, ahora por favor dime, cuéntamelo todo, ¿donde esta? ¿a qué hora entrena? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Dónde la encuentro?- decía mientras le entregaba un sobre bastante grueso.

-¡Oye, guarda eso! Van a creer que te estoy cobrando otros servicios y tengo una reputación que cuidar. Pero que mal gusto tiene Akane- habló fastidiada- muy bien, don Desesperación, espera un momento ¿Quieres? ¿Podrás sobrevivir tan solo por unos segundos más?-

-Pero…-

-En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-

Antes de terminar la cuenta, al sitio entró estrepitosamente Akane hecha un desastre, sucia la cara de tierra, totalmente despeinada y sudando.

-¡Nabiki!- corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio- ¿Qué te pasó? Me dijo Kasumi que estabas muy mal, que me necesitabas, que…- se interrumpió asombrada al percatarse del hombre que hacía compañía a su hermana.

Al verla, Ranma se levantó de su sitio anonadado, extendió su mano para rozarle la mejilla, temía fuera una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido desde meses atrás.

Cálida. Su piel estaba tibia a su tacto.

-Estás hermosa- expresó al comprobar que era real.

Nabiki volteó los ojos con fastidio.

-Tal para cual. Bueno, tortolitos, veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar y yo francamente tengo una agenda muy ocupada, así que me voy. Akane, no te preocupes de las entregas, Tofú se ofreció a hacerlas. Si no llegas esta noche lo entenderé- guiñó un ojo haciendo sonrojar a los chicos- no te preocupes por nada, te mereces tiempo libre. Luego hacemos cuentas, adiós-

Apenas escucharon lo más importante de lo que Nabiki dijo, estaban ahí, los dos juntos, por fin.

-Renuncié- fue Ranma el primero en hablar- estoy dando clases de educación física en una escuela del barrio, también hice solicitud para enseñar artes marciales en un centro comunitario, actualmente vivo con mis padres, Genma y Nodoka Saotome, los conoces-

-¡Claro! Tu mamá es un amor. Yo, yo, creí que seguirías cuidando a Zen- agachó la mirada Akane para ocultar su desasosiego.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ella tiene a Hibiki, que está bastante interesado en cuidarle la integridad física ¿Sabes?- rio de su propia broma- Akane, yo, después de que te fuiste, no tenía interés en continuar con Kitano. Estaba buscándote-

Extendió la mano para entrelazarla con la de ella, Akane levantó el rostro y vio aquella azulada mirada decidida que desprendía fuego. Él no mentía.

-Ranma- suspiró.

Él se agachó lo suficiente para depositar un dulce beso en la delicada frente.

-Quiero llevarte a casa, mamá se pondrá feliz. Desde que se mudó aquí y te conoció le gustaste para estar en la familia ¿Sabes?- Akane se sonrojó ante lo que a todas vistas era una declaración, aquella promesa pendiente de un mañana- pero antes, quiero ir a otro sitio contigo-

-Ranma, no es que no quiera estar de ese modo contigo, de nuevo, pero tal vez deberíamos conocernos más, hablar antes de estar solos…- fue interrumpida por la franca risa del chico.

-Eres una pervertida, Akane, ¿Qué estabas pensando?- comenzó a molestarla ante la vergüenza de la mujer- yo quería invitarte un helado y platicar-

Akane se cubrió el rostro apenada a más no poder.

-Claro que si insistes no me opondré- le susurró al oído acariciando con su aliento la blanquecina piel- habrá mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor, y de muchas maneras-

El cuerpo de Akane reaccionó de inmediato a aquella sensual caricia.

-Paga- ordenó- paga lo que hayan consumido y vámonos, rápido, sé a dónde ir- le habló con urgencia, encaminándose en el acto a la puerta.

Ranma atinó a sacar un billete y colocarlo sobre la mesa a pesar de no haber ordenado nada. Acto seguido siguió cual manso cordero a su mujer, hasta el fin del mundo si hubiese sido necesario.

FIN

-0-

Hasta aquí este relato.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado.

No dejen de anotar su Review para saber su opinión, me encanta leerlos.

Solo falta por decir gracias al grupo Ranma Latinoamérica por la oportunidad de participar en el Desafío 123Shot, gracias a todos los que me han animado a seguir escribiendo y gracias especiales a mi cómplice Kris de Andrómeda que soporta mis borradores con todo y guarradas ¡Que aguante, caray!

Sean felices


End file.
